


h o p e.

by watnowmaddie



Series: happiness. [1]
Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: M/M, also a good soft ficlet because um, let down??? idk, we love a good naveed pov don't we kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watnowmaddie/pseuds/watnowmaddie
Summary: “y'know something,” the other spoke in a soft tone,“think you may be the only person i won’t brag about today.”[ inspired by that short morning after scene in 2x10 so. spoilers. ]





	h o p e.

Warmth. Everything that surrounded the two was pure warmth.

It was as if last night never really happened as the sun rose upon the set pair under the child-like duvet, darken complexions spotted with slight streams of orange hue but lighter complexions balancing it out. Limbs woven together in a crammed space (a queen single was not the best bed for post sex intimacy), but waking up to it, he couldn’t complain about it really.

A quick glance to the slightly broader lad still sleeping soundly, a perfect opportunity to adjust the position to look further outside the window.

From his neck of the woods it was a similar scape, except more houses crowding the land instead of the land overtaking it and surprisingly more people were out and about creating the slight abundance of child like noise, of which he never really got at his parent’s place.

Although the one question he really thought right now (on top of every other question on his mind) is;

Why are there two boys having a water gun fight at eight thirty in the morning?

Near his feet he felt the rustle of the duvet along with a mixture of grunts and cracking as both of their eyes fell onto each other’s like moments before.

But this look was different; unlike the one shared the night before, of which was a mixture of liquor stained breath and a want for something more and, unlike the look before their first kiss which mixed tensive eyes with shaken nerves with an added sense of cluelessness.

No. This was a look of inclusive togetherness, of the warmth that surrounded the bedroom. Of a hope of something better for the pair, both together and separate.

A chuckle left both of their lips not quite sure what to say but adding the cliché of not saying anything in a space of comfortable silence. Of small smiles, glimmering eyes and surprisingly not so shift backs from the lump mattress they stayed on.

“Y’know something,” the other spoke in a soft tone, “Think you may be the only person I won’t brag about today.”

He knew what the other meant by that, hell, he has heard that bragging countless of days previous. But for some reason, when the words came with an intertwining of hands, it felt like it was more for them to keep as theirs and not for the other’s own embarrassment and he can accept that whole heartedly.

But still, he had to at least make a joke about it in some fashion, “Is the famous; ‘Cory Wilson’ afraid of exposing his first ever time with a male?” The comment left the room silent, this time rather stilted than previous. “Jokes, hey?” he tried to add one as the other leant in to give him a soft peck. The other males form of forgiveness.

“We’ll be late. I’ll take ya.” The other took off from where they were sitting to get ready as the clothed male stared back at the scenery placed in front of him. Maybe he could stay here if things don’t work out.

He let a smile as his head turned to the other standing in front of him with bike helmets, “Really? Your bike?” he had to ask before the response of ‘shut up and get ready.’

He finally stood and organised himself, the sight of the landscaped window on his mind and the warmth still surrounding his body.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i haven't exactly written anything to publish in a solid two years??? yikes.
> 
> but please follow on these platforms:  
> twitter: https://twitter.com/watnowmaddie  
> tumblr: http://ialwayslookuptothesky.tumblr.com/


End file.
